Twisted Thorns
by B00tyQueen
Summary: Alucard has watched as his one true bride has died over and over again. But this time, he won't let his Lady escape him. But one of the false brides, Marissa, has other plans. How will this pan out for the No Life King?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys, writer here. Hellsing fanfiction, more specifically an AlucardxOC. Please enjoy , and if you could give me some feed back at the end, that would be great :) Thank you!_

_Castle Bran, Wallachia, 1456_

_The Count sat lazily at his chair at the top of the table. Two chairs down, between a man and a woman, sat the most beautiful creature he'd ever laid eyes on. She wore a white English regency gown that had a red flowered embroidery along the bottom. Her body was thin, with a small but ample chest, and what seemed to be a rounded buttocks.. Her long, thick, brown tresses fell to her back, some dangling down the front of her body. The count grinned. Lady Elizabeth Austin. Accompanied by her mother and father, Lord Samuel Austin and Lady Marjory Austin. A nobleman from England, he had come to Transylvania to attend the counts party. And he'd brought his beautiful daughter with him. Only eighteen years old, Elizabeth had a pure, innocent aura about her. Sniffing the air, he passed the smells of alcohol and food, and located her scent. It was sweet, wonderfully sweet. But also, a certain spice lingered there, too. _

_Count Vladimir Tepes decided then and there he'd take the innocent lady Elizabeth into his chambers that night. Before that, he'd breach the topic of marriage to her father. Either way, he'd have Elizabeth sprawled out on his satin covers tonight, naked for only him to see. _

_Dinner had finally been finished, although the young count didn't eat much at all. Just drank enough wine to bring three hardened drinkers to their knees. As everyone made their way to the ballroom, the Count made a beeline for the young Lady. Tapping her on the shoulder, he drew to his full height. He towered over the young woman by a foot. _

_"Hello my lady. Would you care to dance with me?" He asked in a smooth voice, speaking the best English he could. To his slight surprise, she answered him in perfect Romanian. _

_"I would indeed, my Lord." She smiled up at him, her plump red lips stretching over the set of sparkling pearls that were her teeth. Taking her hand, he pressed it to his lips, then guided her to the dance floor. _

_"You're an exquisite dancer, Miss." The Count whispered, still in Romanian, in her ear. "As are you, my Lord." She blushed._

_"Please, call me Vladimir." Out of no where he tucked a red tulip behind her hair._

_She blushed further. She smiled, a look of enchantment clouding her eyes. _

_They were twirling together, an elegant whirl on the mirrored ceiling. Although, if anyone were to look up, they would see the young Lady, twirling on her own._

_From across the room, a woman in a gown of grey floor length silk dress was watching the couple with a glimmer of annoyance in her red eyes. Her black, lustrous hair spiralled to her shoulders, and her face was twisted in malice. The Count was hers. But the Count had other ideas. Was it the beauty? She knew it couldn't be that. As beautiful as Lady Austin was, her human form couldn't hold a candle to the radiance of her own unnaturally enhanced and beautiful body. She understand many more languages than the Lady did, so why was HER Count holding Lady Austin instead of her? It must be the title. Just because she held the title of Lady doesn't make her any better than her! With cold realisation, the mysterious woman realised what must be done._

_"Thank you for dancing with me Vladimir, but I need to get some fresh air! I'll be back to resume our dance very soon." The Lady curtsied to the young Count, and he smiled. Turning, He scanned the room for her father. He must have the sweet Lady Austin, for he knew from the moment he laid eyes on her, she was the one._

_"Good sir! I must speak to you regarding your daughter!" The Count softly spoke, leaning close to the short man. This man's scent was displeasing to his nostrils. _

_"What is it, my good friend?" _

_The count smiled and looked deep into the Lord's' eyes, the red hues hypnotising. _

_"Your daughter. She stays with me. Take your ship and go home tomorrow morning. I'll have her send you messages. Do not tell your wife until tomorrow." The short Lord nodded. "Now, retire for the night." He turned, nodded him goodnight and walked towards the stairs. The count grinned, a wolfish grin, and then retrieved another glass of wine. He had all night to indulge in his Lady._

_On the balcony, Elizabeth looked out onto the estate. There was a large garden, with massive hedges forming a maze, in the middle with a small man built pond. It was beautiful, a breathtaking hilltop view. She breathed in the clean air, so different to London with its smells of pine, the faint hum of the party music drifting towards her. She sighed in content. This was wonderful. She could live here, forever. _

"_Enjoying the view young lady?" she heard a voice penetrate her thoughts. Turning, she saw the woman in the grey dress standing in front of her. She was truly beautiful. But that voice. Full of sweetness, but struck with a sickening hiss. _

"_Excuse me?" _

"_Are you enjoying the view?" she repeated herself again. Somehow, she was moving towards her. But her feet weren't moving. It was as if she were… floating. After what felt like hours, the other woman was mere inches from her face. _

"_You're stepping on my toes, girl." she hissed menacingly. Elizabeth felt her back hit off of the stone railing. The eyes of this woman terrified her. They were flashing… Nearly… red?_

"_Wha… what do you mean?" The woman leant in, so close for one terrifying second, Elizabeth thought she would kiss her. _

"_The Count is mine." she looked her dead in the eyes, and inhaled her scent. Letting out a bark for a laugh, she grabbed Elizabeth by the bodice… And pushed her backwards. Before she could scream, there was the sickening sound of flesh, blood and bone hitting the floor. _

_From inside the room, the Count could hear the noise. No one else could, other than him. As he excused himself and swiftly walked to the balcony, he saw no trace of his Lady. Just the tulip on the floor, wilted and trodden on. Instantly he knew what had happened. Did he dare look over the edge? He could smell the blood. The flesh. The pine. _

_And her. Quick as a flash, he jumped over the edge, landing like a cat. Next to him, he saw his Lady. But not before he could smell her blood. The smell was almost too strong. His Lady had hit the ground at such a speed she'd split her head open. One singular split on the back of the skull. Her eyes were open, blank and staring. Though death had come and gone, taking even the dimmest sparks of life left with her, it had failed to pull the rosiness from her cheeks. The plumpness from her lips, or the luscious thickness of her hair. Kneeling, he held the body to him , nuzzling his face in her hair. And he cried tears of crimson blood, for his precious Lady whom he'd only just found. Looking into the night sky, he knew the culprit. And he would not look for the True Bride, not until the last of the false brides had been put in the ground with a stake her in heart, right between the other two. The Count let out an animalistic howl of pain. But he knew one day, he'd find her again. Either when he finally met the soil, or if she was to be reborn. _


	2. Chapter 2

Present Day, Hospital of St John and St Elizabeth, St Johns Wood, London

Lizzie was working the graveyard shift in the hospital. Three floors up in the geriatrics ward, she was alone. Or, more wished she were. Seth was there. Giving her the same damn speech she'd heard a million times. "Listen Lizzie, I don't see why the sex thing was such a big deal. We were together for a whole year, and every time it was the same damn thing. You're waiting until you get married. Yes, I understand that. But you can see its unfair, right?" Seth rolled his eyes at her. Lizzie narrowed her eyes. The dark blue nurses scrubs she wore complemented her mood perfectly.

"Listen here Seth. If it was so unfair then you should have just talked to me about it. Not just panic and run because of the reason I gave you. I want to give my virginity to someone who will put my needs before their dick."

"Whatever Liz. Mr Dewesky is due to have his med bag changed. Go do that. He'll appreciate your company more than I do right now."

"Go fuck yourself Seth." Lizzie turned and stalked towards Mr. Dewesky's room. The nerve of Seth. Thinking he could tell her what's what. What wasn't fair was his unwillingness to accept he was wrong. Wrong. The only one being unfair was him! Stomping past the empty rooms, she came to the right room. Albert Dewesky Sr. was a sweet old man of eighty six who had recently had a heart transplant. He had taken a bad turn afterwards, and was now on a slow road to recovery. Quietly sneaking into the darkened room, she realised the bed was empty. There was an upturned chair at the side of the bed, a knocked over vase. But Mr Dewesky was absent from the scene. Not only was the patient missing, there was blood. Everywhere. Following the trails of blood into the reversing darkness of the room, she paused. She heard the rattling of a drip stand. A soft moan, one of which came from a raspy throat. Turning, there stood Mr Dewesky. His drip still attached to his arm. But his skin, once a tanned brown, was now grey. His once lively brown eyes were red pits. "Mr Dewesky? Are you ok?" Lizzie backed up, and her back hit the wall. Mr Dewesky lurched towards her. Another raspy noise escaped his throat. Outstretching his withered arm, he grabbed at her. Taking hold of a clump of her hair, he pulled her with a force that couldn't have come from an old man. Opening his mouth, he exposed two rows of canines. And all at that moment, she noticed two things. A chunk was missing from Mr Dewesky's neck. A gaping chunk, the size of a human mouth, still fresh. The other that he was about to tear into her. Grabbing behind her, her hand skimmed something cold and made of stone. A vase! Taking hold of the handle in her clammy hand, she lifted it and brought it crashing down onto Mr Dewesky's head. With a long, drawn out groan, Mr Dewesky fell to the ground. And was still. "Mr Dewesky? Can you hear me?" She asked after a long second. Panic started to set in. She would lose her job. Hell! She'll go to prison! Why wasn't he moving? Lifting a shaking hand to his throat, she pressed two fingers to his neck. No pulse. He was freezing! "Seth! Seth! Help!" she started to sob. Sobbing so hard, she didn't hear Mr. Dewesky's body stir, a small groan coming from his down the hallway, her white plimsoll nurse shoes slipping on the buffed floor, she reached the front desk. "ARGH!" she heard Seth's gurgling scream. Her eyes wild, she zoned in on why he was screaming. He cowered under the desk, blocking both entrances to behind the reception area with chairs, filing cabinets, even a potted plant. Two patients, both female, with the same dead, empty sockets for eyes and greying skin. Through a small gap between a chair and a filing cabinet, she saw Seth's shoe. "LIZZIE! FUCKING HELP ME!" Seth screamed to her. "She fucking bit me!" "I'm coming Seth!" frantically looking left and right, she found a discarded IV pole on the floor. The end had been snapped off, making it pointy. Diving for it, she fell on her shoulder to the ground. Whipping her sore arm out, it cut into the back of the calf of one of the assailants. It was a deep cut, so deep it should have spurted blood. But.. not even a dribble came out. The taller turned, aiming her bottomless eyes straight into her soul. She started to shuffle towards her, her slippers not leaving the floor. Collapsing to her knees, she started to shuffle on all fours towards her. Before she could think, Lizzie's innate instinct took over. To survive. Putting all her strength into her swing, she brought the pole straight across the face of the impending threat. With a sickening crack, the patient's head snapped to the side, and lay still. Her neck was broken, Lizzie could tell by the unnatural angle. With no time to think, she rose with the now bent pole still in hand. The noise had attracted the other gaunt patient. Without a second thought, she rose to her feet. Running at her she brought the pointed end of the pole straight through the second patient's eye. Dropping the pole, with the now dead attacker on the end, she mustered the last of her strength and jumped over the counter. "Seth. What the fucks going on?" "Lizzie. That was Barbara from across the ward, and Jennifer who shared a room with her. They came out of their beds and just, tried to fucking beat me up or something! One bit me!" He exclaimed, showing his wrist to her, and finding it had a fresh bite mark. "Urgh, my head. Look Liz, I hate to be a burden, but I don't think its safe. There's one baby left in the maternity ward. If I clear some of the others out, would you get that baby? Then I'll meet you downstairs. Alright Lizzie? Can you do that?" he said, kneeling in front of her."Yes Seth." she said, looking into his face. He grabbed her face between his hands, and crushed her lips against his. Though there was a lot of feeling behind it, Lizzie felt nothing. Pulling away, he smiled, a weak smile, and said: "I'll see you outside." And with that, Lizzie climbed back over the desk. She took the small but heavy ornament off of the counter, and ran to the stairs.

Without looking back, she quietly snuck through the doors. She crept down the stairs, careful to not make too much noise, keeping her ears pinned for the sounds of the rasping moans she'd heard from three patients maternity ward was small as most women went to the bigger, more modern hospitals that surrounded the area. The only baby they had in was a baby whose mother had left her after giving birth. No records, no name of mother. Just footage of her mother coming into the hospital, and leaving a few hours later without the baby. She was born too early, so the hospital had to incubate her. As she turned the hall, she saw the ward that was labelled 'Maternity Ward'. Checking for any patients in the hallway, she took the last few feet at a sprint. She could already hear the baby's cries. It was passed the time for it to be fed. Where were the night shift midwives? Out of habit, she put alcohol rub on her hands and entered the room quietly. Then... she stopped dead. The light in the room was flickering, but Lizzie could see her. Rosa, the night shift midwife, was in a corner almost hidden behind all of the cots that lined the room, curled up in a pool of blood, choking. She held her hand to her neck, where the blood was rushing out. On the floor in front of her, another undead nurse was on the floor, a broken chair on the floor next to her. Obviously Rosa had hit her on the head with it. The baby was now shrieking. No doubt the sound would attract attention. Picking a sterilised dummy out of the basket, she ran to the baby. Wrapping her in the blanket she was in, she picked her up out of the cot, and held it to her chest. The baby quietened down, suckling on the dummy that was now in their mouth. Lizzie scuttled to Rosa. "Rosa. I'll be back for help." Rosa grabbed her arm. "It's too late. Save little Amelia. Please." Tears welled in Rosa's eyes. Amelia was what the midwives named her after her mother had abandoned her."Rosa..." they were interrupted by the opening of the door, the dragging of feet, and the slow, rasping moan of an afflicted patient. "Go! Before he kills us both. There's no hope for me Lizzie." she whispered urgently, tears rolling down her face.

"I'll see you soon Rosa, I'll be back for you, I swear." she took the baby, and shuffled using her knees and one hand. Switching the small statue into the arm with the baby and shoving it in the crook of her arm, she used the cots to hide her from the patient. As she hid, she saw the patient move towards Rosa, the fastest pace he could handle. She watched in terror as the rasping patient fell to its knees, crawling towards Rosa. "PISS OFF YOU UGLY BASTARD!" Rosa cried, kicking him in the face. To her horror, Lizzie watched as the patient grabbed Rosa's leg, and bit down deep. Rosa's gurgled screamed masked the whimper of terror that came from Lizzie's mouth. She clasped her hand over her mouth, looked at the baby in her arms. She was asleep. Crawling, Lizzie finally got to the door of the ward after what seemed like an age. Not looking back, she stood, and quietly exited the room. She knew looking back at Rosa in that position would only cause her to break down. Breathing a small sigh of relief, she kept going. 'If I can just get down two floors, I can make a real run for my car.' She thought. She was several floors up, but the stairwell was straight down. And all the doors to the stairwells were locked, cutting them off from her. Two flights of stairs. Quickly. Taking a deep breath, she started taking the stairs as quickly and quietly as possible. After what felt like a lifetime, she reached the bottom of the first flight of stairs. And froze. The door to the first floor, between her and the ground floor reception, was cracked open. She could hear the raspy groans from the other side of the door. On the wall in the stairwell, blood was spattered across the wall. "I still need to move. One more flight." She started to walk briskly. Looking down at the baby in her arms, she felt her body collide with another. Looking up, she was looking into the face of Seth. "Ah Seth! Thank God!" Then she realised... his blank stare, the blood between his teeth, the fact his skin had greyed and there looked like there was no blood in his body. The bite on his wrist had already started to fester. "S... Seth?" Seth groaned the same raspy groan, and began to reach for her. Lizzie backed away. "Seth, it's me! Lizzie! Please don't hurt me." Lizzie squeezed the baby to her chest. The end was imminent. Backing into a corner, she tried to shield the baby as much as she could. Lord, please, save this child. The baby was crying, but Lizzie had shut out all noise. BANG! A gunshot broke her numbness. Lizzie's eyes flew open. Someone had shot a gun. Looking at Seth, he dropped to the floor. Lost for words, she heard boots coming up the stairs. Looking, she was eye to eye with a man. He had dark, angular features, with a straight nose, a square chin, and high cheek bones. But the most prominent feature was his red eyes. A dark crimson, the same shade as his over coat and hat. The same shade as blood. Lizzie found her words."You... you killed Seth." Lizzie trembled. The man held his arms out, taking the child from her. He looked into the baby's face, to which the child stopped wailing. "Such an innocent child." His lips pulled back into wolfish grin, exposing two sharp, pointed canines that glittered in the evening light. With that, Lizzie lost all consciousness, and was out cold by the time she hit the deck.


	3. Chapter 3

_Guys I just want you to know I'm a massive PipxSeras fan... Therefore, for the means of this fic, Pip is found alive and turned into a vampire. I just love him and Seras so much together, I couldn't let it go. Anyway, heres chapter three. Also, sorry I've had to edit this chapter and reupload :L I normally use Wattpad so I'm not used to this way of editing._

_"Multiple bruises... Blood... The only survivors. Her and the child."_ Lizzie could hear the voice of an aristocratic English woman speak while she woke from her dazed sleep. She felt a soft, warm bed around her, felt the soft light of day reach her eyes and shine lightly through her eye lids. It was a nice day, even for London. She could already tell. Sudden flash backs of the night before came back to her. The hagard face of Mr Dewesky, Seth screaming, Rosa's bloody body, the man in red... What a horrible dream... She thought to herself. Then the pain in the leg seared through her. She let out a strangled cry, and sat bolt upright, ignoring the pain in her sides. Her eyes flew open. She took in the surroundings. A roughly 30 year old woman with long blonde hair, dressed in a sharp suit stood next to her bed. On the other, a young girl in a short red and black skirt uniform stood, looking over her in a concerned manner. When she shot up, the girl jumped back. Her short blonde hair bounced, and her wild red eyes were sparkling. "Who are you? Where am I?" Lizzie looked to the older woman, then to the younger woman. But a voice from the corner of the room, a corner that had an unusual shadow cast over it for such a bright room.

"We are the Hellsing organisation. You're in the Hellsing manor, and you're in the presence of Lady Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. You should address her as such." She recognised that deep, almost growling accent. It was the man from the hospital. The orange sunglasses he donned shone light off of the surface. He wore the same coat and hat he wore in the hospital. Lizzie then remembered. Amelia! Swinging her legs around the side of the bed, ignoring the pain in her side, she strode towards the spots where the man was sitting. "Where is Amelia? What have you done to her!" The man merely smiled. Lizzie then heard the whimper of a child from the other side of the door. Whipping her head around, she saw the door open. In came a tall man with big broad shoulders, an eye patch, a large brimmed brown hat and matching trench coat. He had a long braid that reached just above his waist. In his arms, he held Amelia. She was starting to cry, she was not used to strangers. Lizzie held Amelia to her chest, and she could still smell the strong perfume that Rosa wore. Damn woman, she couldn't resist holding Amelia. Lizzie's eyes started to leak with tears she had held back. Tears for Rosa, tears for Mr. Dewesky, tears for Seth. Lizzie still cared, deep down, and one day that could've become love...

"You would never have fell in love with him Elizabeth. I wouldn't have let it happen." Lizzie heard the voice filter into her head. Looking up from Amelia, she stared at the mans face. "What do you mean?" she spat, angry he even had an opinion. After a few seconds silence, the man stood up to his full height of nearly seven foot. He dwarfed Lizzie, even the man in the trench coat that just entered the room looked small compared to him. The young blonde woman took Amelia from Lizzie, telling Lizzie she would feed her and bring her straight back. Everyone left the room, leaving the man and Lizzie alone together.

"What I mean Elizabeth, is that you're not anyone else's to fall in love with. You're mine." he said. He took his glasses off. He had the red eyes, like the blonde girl. But these eyes... they were like blood. Like a crimson satin sheet being pulled behind his eyes.

"I am nobodies to control. I am my own person. You have no say. I am going home, give me back Amelia and point me in the right direction towards Saint John's Wood." she lifted her chin in defiance to this man. The man smiled, a wolfish grin. There was a flash of his elongated canine teeth. Lizzie's defiance dropped.

"You are going nowhere. Who do you think scared away your first boyfriend? Or your second? Or your prom date?" Lizzie remembered. Both her boyfriends gave her a massive berth after they'd suddenly broken up with her. She'd seen them in the hallways of school, but they would run the other way if they saw her. And her prom date, the gorgeous Thomas Dean. She'd been lusting after him for six months, and her heart fluttered when she was asked two months before their prom. She'd worn a beautiful red dress. That night, Thomas held her around the waist during their slow dance, and his hands had wandered down to her bottom. She swatted his hand away, giggling. After the song finished, Thomas left to have a cigarette. He came back, three minutes later, clutching his mangled hand and was white as a sheet. His nose was bleeding and he had numerous deep scratches. Ranting and raving about a massive black wolf attacking him with six glowing red eyes. They were worried the dog could be rabid, so they quickly took him into quarantine. After 30 days of isolation with numerous tests ran on him, he was free to go. A further six months of medical treatments such as skin grafts, nerve repair and many other delicate surgeries, and the three years of therapy he went to twice a week, and he was ready to move on. But he had a huge fear of the dark and dogs. And he didn't speak to Lizzie after that.

"And lets not forget Seth from the hospital. The creature hurt you after not getting what he wanted from you. I was happy to put a bullet in his head, ghoul or not."

Ghoul? "Wha... What are you? Who are you? What do you want from me?" she whimpered, so scared she started to shake. The grin only got larger as he advanced on her. "You, my dear Elizabeth, are my bride. Not by choice, but by nature. You are my future wife. And you are mine. I have been called many things through the years. Nosferatu, the Bird of Hermes, the Lord of Darkness, Hellsing's Trump Card. I have had countless names in languages you have never heard of. But you, my dear Queen, may call me Alucard. And I, am a vampire." he took her hand in his own, kissing it. "And I'm so glad to have you back, Elizabeth." Lizzie's sight was the last thing to leave her as she felt herself pass out again. But this time, a pair of strong arms caught her in a loving embrace.

She awoke again in the same bed as before, but this time, the room had been plunged into darkness. It was night time. The curtains were drawn, so the little light the moon would have allowed was blocked off. Sitting up, she felt something move at the bottom of the bed. Sitting there, still as a statue, was the man- no, vampire. Alucard. "Good evening my Queen." his deep voice rumbled through the dark still.

"Stay away from me!" she growled. She threw the thick blankets off of herself.

"Where is Amelia?"

"Amelia has been taken into custody. They found her mother. Although, there wasn't much left of her." he said in quite a grave voice.

"What did you do to her?" she asked, shuddering at the possibilities.

"Nothing. Autopsy and lab reports all point towards suicide as the cause of death. They put time of death to be late night, the night she gave birth. She'd thrown herself into the river Thames. She had high amounts of narcotics in her system, they think she had taken a shot of heroin a half hour before she jumped. The fish in the water had made her face unrecognisable, but thankfully her teeth were still intact. Dental records show her name was Natalia Zeskowska. She had many mental health issues, and was a heroin addict. You were lucky Amelia was even alive, let alone a healthy child."

"So, do I not see Amelia ever again?" Lizzie asked, wondering whether or not she'd see Amelia again.

"It depends. If the father is not found, or is deemed unfit to look after a child, which the later will be most likely, then she will become the ward of the Hellsing Assosiation, and we will take the greatest care of her. But for now, you yourself will remain in our custody. Knowing what you do... Seeing what you have, just one of the many reasons to keep you here."

"Please, you have to let me go! My family will be worried about me." Lizzie was pulling on strings. She lied, her mother and father were dead, and had been so for three years, when a car crash had claimed them.

"Give me some credit Elizabeth, we ran your name. You have no living relatives so to speak, and you live in a one bedroom flat on Cochrane Street, in George Eyre house. We've done our research. We can't allow you to leave. I won't lose you again. You were considering getting a cat, but you didn't want to have the responsibility weighing you down." he said. Lizzie grew angry again.

"I am twenty two years old! I go where I damn please! Who the Hell are you to tell me what I can and can't do? What do you mean you can't lose me again? We've never even met! Just get out! Leave me alone!" she screamed. The look on his face, confident and poised and aristocratic, fell slightly. Only for a second, but Lizzie saw the hurt in his eyes. In those crimson, deep eyes. Without another word, he stood to leave.

"You will one day accept it Elizabeth. There's no denying over 500 years of searching. Good evening." he whispered. He almost glided to the door, opening it. Lizzie flew at the door as it shut in her face, and cursed as she heard him lock it from the other side.

"Master! I heard all the shouting, what's wro-"

"Leave me Seras."

"Master...? What do you mean?

"I am in no mood for it. I am going to retire for the night."

"But Master...it's only 2.00 oclock in the morning..."

"I know Seras. Just leave me."

"Master..."

"NO SERAS. Good night!" he boomed. There was a whistle of wind through the door.

"Jeez..." she heard Seras whisper. Lizzie heard steps walking away from the door. And again, she was alone. She started to weep. "Oh Amelia, I'm so sorry." she whispered.

Alucard could still hear his Queen crying, from two stories down in the deepest, darkest dungeon of the mansion. He sat in his chair in the middle of the dungeon room. He realised how much Elizabeth's words had stung. A single, blood red tear ran down his face. It seems she didn't remember him at all. Nothing.

For hours he sat, waiting for her to stop crying and eventually fall asleep. Maybe I shouldn't have acted like I enjoyed killing Seth so much? But I couldn't lie to my Queen. Eventually, the weeping subsided, and replaced by the soft sounds of her sighing breaths while she slept, and of her tender, sweet heart beating. Inhaling, he closed his eyes and thought of the room he had came from, and felt himself become darkness. Exhaling, he felt himself become solid again. He was back in the room with his Queen. She was on the floor, curled in a ball. The tears were still on her face. Sighing, he lifted her onto the bed using both arms. For a moment, he looked into her sweet face. Although her hair was styled differently, it was like taking a step back to 1456, back into that ballroom with the same young Lady who he adored instantly. And he remembered dancing with her, her scent. It was still the same, but even more irresistible to him now. Placing her in bed, he tucked her in. Closing his eyes again, he pictured what he had that night. A single tulip. And there it was, in his hand. He placed it in her hand. Hopefully, she would remember the tulip when she saw it upon waking. He remembered, having only just gained his powers of eternal life, he was experimenting with all different kinds of new wonders he had come upon. One of them materialising objects. Just thinking about the tulips made him think of that night with Elizabeth. After discovering her body, he made everyone forget about her. Forget her beauty and radiance, her grace and sheer flawlessness. And although her parents went home believing she went on living happily with the Count in Wallachia, the Count suffered years of deep sorrow and loneliness. He buried her in his private gardens, and place a stone at the head of the grave. He personally planted flowers, and they bloomed. He often spent nights sitting on the ground, talking to her, hoping one day she'd talk back.

Sighing, he breathing in and exited the room through the floor. He knew he had a long night of brooding ahead of him.

The next morning, Lizzie awoke. She rolled over, and felt something soft brush her hand. Opening her eyes, the light filtered in. And she saw a beautiful, red tulip. It was stark white against the sheet on the bed. This stirred something inside of her. Then, like a flash before her eyes, there it was. A smiling aristocratic man, taller than her by a foot, handing her a nearly identical tulip. The same wolfish grin, the same wolfish, sparkling grin... "Alucard!" she gasped. All of a sudden, someone burst through the door. It was the blonde vampire. Seras. "You're summoning Master?" she looked confused.

"What? Who's Master?" Lizzie asked, confused.

"You know... Alucard. My Master." Seras mumbled, looking down. Lizzie looked at her, long and hard. Seras stuttered out: "Did you... did you want me to wake him?" She kept her eyes on the ground.

"My God, no! Don't wake him up!" Lizzie cried, staring at Seras with eyes as big as saucers. The thought of seeing that terrifying man again brought tears to her eyes. Soon enough, the tears poured again and Lizzie was scared again.

"Miss, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Seras asked. It was a simple enough question, but it just stemmed a lot more from Lizzie.

"I can't leave here! I have a man in this house who demands he's a vampire, and that I'm his Queen. What does that even mean? He put a bullet in Seth! He took Amelia from me. Rosa... She couldn't even finish her sentence. The tears where pouring out of Lizzie now.

"Lizzie... you do understand what Master is? What we are?"

"Who's 'we'?" Lizzie asked.

"Master, me, Pip... You know what we are? Why we have red eyes?"

"Alucard... he told me he was a vampire. But he can't be... Can he?" her eyes widened. Was Seras telling her she was a vampire, too?

"Please Miss. Understand... We aren't like the ones from stories. We are normal people. Well, apart from Master. He's... difficult." Seras said, looking down. She saw the teeth in her mouth. Lizzie noticed they were smaller than Alucard's.

Lizzie began to panic. Was she going to eat her? Seras shook her head.

"I know what you're thinking, and no. We aren't going to hurt you. Master... Alucard would kill us." Seras' whole body trembled. Was she... was she scared of Alucard?

"Why? I don't even know him. We've never met! Why does he care so much?"

"Well, Miss. The thing is... You do."


	4. Chapter 4

Lizzie was beyond puzzled.

"How?" was all she could rasp out. Seras looked down at her cadet boots. She sighed. "Master has told me this story so many times. However, he always makes it sound so much better than I ever could." Seras opened her mouth, trying to duplicate the story as best as possible.

In his dungeon bedroom in the bowels of the Hellsing manor, Alucard sat at his chair. He remembered how beautiful and clear the night was when he saw the members of the ton (English high society) arrive at his castle in Wallachia. They all descended upon his grand estate in horse drawn carriages. It had taken them a long time by boat, which meant they would be staying at his house for the Christmas season. He had asked them to his country because he didn't want to miss out on the social events any more, so decided to hold the celebrations in Wallachia so he could test the waters.

Watching out from his large windows, he saw at least thirty large carriages draw up. Thirty extra horses to feed, house and water as well. Money was no question to the notorious Count Vladimir Tepes. The Count smiled, thinking of all the young débutantes arriving at his home. At least twenty young ladies who hadn't been introduced to high society yet, all there for the picking. He watched as the last carriage, a large black wood box pulled by four greys. He caught a scent. A pleasant scent, that infiltrated his mind. Out stepped the plump little man he knew as Samuel Austin. A loving man, the Count had been friends with Samuel Austin for many years. Sam had inherited his title and land, but his investments had brought him his real fortune. The Count had in fact, been the one to pushed Sam towards his wife, Lady Austin. Sam was helping his wife, Marge, as they had both fondly called her, down from the carriage. Wearing a black dress with a red travelling cloak, Marge has always dressed appropriately in ways that always made her look younger than she really was. But to his surprise, he offered his hand into the carriage once more. The smell got stronger. The Count was confused, had Sam brought his mother along with him? Out from the darkness of the carriage, stepped a young woman. This couldn't be... This couldn't be his little girl? The girl had Sam's thick, brown hair. In the darkness,from two storeys down, even then her pale beauty radiated. The Count needed to meet her. He rushed down the stairs, past the help that had taken most of the luggage to the allocated rooms, down through the beautiful red hallways, and down the stairs. Swinging the front doors wide open, he made a beeline to the Austins. Bowing and politely greeting the other guests as he worked his way through the crowd, it felt like a lifetime before he reached them. "Samuel my old friend. Is that you?" The Count smiled at his friend, and embraced him. In England, men would normally greet each other with a hand shake. However, in Transylvania, men where more open to expressing their feelings, and Samuel had grown accustomed to the Counts emotional greetings. The Count could smell him. Samuel had a certain weakness for cheeses, scotch, and sweets, a combined smell that repulsed the Counts' hypersensitive nostrils. So making a meal of his friend held no appeal. He shook Marge's hand, and kissed her cheek. "I have missed you both so much!" Finally, his eyes locked on the source of the delicious smell. The girl. Getting a good look at her, he realised she was breathtakingly beautiful. Thick hair, a thin body with a small but pert chest, and the bluest pair of eyes he'd ever seen. And then, he knew. He had found her. His Queen. Smiling, he bowed as if he where a butler addressing his Lady. "Samuel, you cannot tell me that this beautiful young woman, is your daughter?" He said, trying his best with his English. Samuel smiled proudly.

"She was eighteen two months ago Vlad."

"Has it been that long? Nearly nineteen years since I last set eyes on you my friend?" He had last seen Sam and Marge just before Marge fell pregnant. He had sent many letters to the count, saying what a beautiful young woman his daughter was growing into. Marge had suffered many lost babies, and the last three had been boys, all stillborn. Sam had informed him of this in his letters, each more and more saddening for the Count to read.

"Yes my friend, it's been too long."

Taking the young Lady's hand, he kissed it.

"Lady Elizabeth Austin. My, you look stunningly like your mother." The Count muttered in a seductive tone. She smiled.

"And you, you are the infamous Count Vladimir Tepes that my father tells me about when my mother isn't listening." She giggled.

"Nothing too discriminative, I hope?" The Count laughed with her. Offering his arm, he took a large case, one which should have been far too heavy for him on his own, and held it in one hand, while guiding his companion and the rest of the English nobility through to his castle.

"Seeing as I didn't expect you to come along with your parents my lady, I'll have to offer you a room in the west wing of the house as opposed to the right. The right is full to the brim." The Count lied. There was plenty of room in the right wing left, his room, however, was in the west wing, and he wanted her to be as close to him as possible. "Samuel! I'll escort your daughter to her room, and we'll be back down in a jiffy once I fetch her luggage. Until dinner, my friend."

Passing through the corridors that held many candles to light the way, he escorted her to one of the grandest rooms. Opening the rosewood door, he pulled her lightly into the room. Shutting the door behind him, he set down her case. Elizabeth gazed in awe. All of the furniture, the bed, the vanity table, the wardrobe, even the chair and desk and bed side tables, all of the where dark wood, all hand crafted. He walls where a papered red colour, the colour of lobster shells when cooked. The four poster bed had silk and satin covers and pillows, all different shades of red thrown onto it. All the upholstery and coverings where red. "This is truly a work of art, my Lord." She gasped. She turned, realising the Count was closer than she thought. She looked into his deep, dark eyes. They where full of mischief and wonder. The Count was a handsome man. He wore a white shirt that opened slightly at the throat. He had pale skin, like her, but it radiated like moonlight, not like fresh milk such as her own. His nose, chin and cheekbones where strong and defined. He had a moustache which was not overly thick. He was well groomed. His hair was shoulder length and black as a crows wing. His lips where chiselled and strong. Hadn't her father said the Count was older than himself? Her father was thirty six, which should leave the count at around thirty eight, thirty nine. Elizabeth couldn't think with him in such close proximity. She began to feel a tugging in her lower stomach. The count... Excited her. "It's... It's not proper to stand so close to a Lady, my Lord." She trembled. He put a finger under her chin, pulling her face closer. So close, Elizabeth felt a rush, and the uncertain feeling that he would kiss her. Before their lips touched, he whispered: "It isn't proper to be in a Lady's bedroom, but here we are." He placed his lips on hers, not in a kiss, but a graze. He felt her mouth trembling, her lips begging for a kiss. He could smell the arousal in her blood, and the innocence. He drew away. He couldn't take her. He couldn't. She had to stay a virgin, just for now. "I'm sorry." He said, drawing to his full height. He bowed slightly to Elizabeth, told her that her handmaiden would be up to assist her momentarily, and left the room. Elizabeth was left, standing there, still trembling from the not-quite kiss.

Seras finished her story a lot sooner than Alucard had recounting it all. When Alucard was finished remembering, he felt another tear of blood drip down his cheek. He wished he'd stolen that kiss from his beautiful Lady while she was willing to give it to him.

"And Master told me he knew then and there you where the true queen. His queen of vampires. Destined to be together forever. So that is why Hellsing can't let you go. Many people and creatures alike hate Alucard, and would be glad to see you murdered to get back at him. They wouldn't hesitate." She grimaced Lizzie then felt something. A tingle in her lips. Like someone had, kissed her? But it was gentle as a feather. No, it felt like a brush.

"If... This is true, and I decide to stay does that mean I need to stay here?" Lizzie asked.

"Yes Miss. It would be easier for everyone. We need Alucard here around the clock just in case of emergencies. But now he's found you, he'd be with you all the time. Even if you didn't want him to be. He'd protect you around the clock, he'd have to. The further from you he is, the worse it'll hurt. It's a physical pain. A drain on his energy. And it'll affect you too, eventually. Please Miss. We'll explain everything better after breakfast, we just need to know you won't run off in the day time." Seras was nearly begging Lizzie to stay. Lizzie felt pity, for both her and Alucard. How could Lizzie be Elizabeth? Lizzie was just a London born commoner, not a drop of noble blood in her veins. This Elizabeth Austin was a high society débutante. How could they be the same? But Lizzie felt some sort of strange... Nostalgia, as Seras recounted the story to her. And a rush of affection towards the Count. Without realising, Lizzie nodded. "Yes, I'll stay." She whispered. Seras threw her arms around her.

"Thank you Miss! There are fresh clothes in the drawers, help yourself. I'm going to rest for a little while, I've been up all night, and the sun is draining. Sir Hellsing is expecting you in the dining room. Down the stairs, third room on the right." and with that, Seras disappeared from the room.

"What am I doing?" she muttered to herself. Dragging herself to the chest of drawers, she opened it and inspected the contents. Everything was brand new! Tags and everything. Pulling out a pair of back jeans, she looked at the tag. Her eyes widened. Not only was the size right, but the price was astronomical! She'd been used to shopping in the smaller, more chain cheap shops and charity stores. These jeans came straight from Liberty, the large designer store on regents street. The black skinny jeans themselves cost £150. "What in Hell do these people wear?" She pulled out a button up chiffon shirt. Blushing slightly she looked through the drawers. She needed underwear. Looking down on herself, she realised that she'd been wearing her horrible hospital scrubs. Still covered in blood. She shivered. Whoever it was changing the sheets, she wouldn't like their job. Her hands found something frilly and thin. UNDERWEAR! Pulling it out, she held in her hand a pair of lace panties. How are these people getting her size right? She was two sizes bigger than, Seras, was it? And that Integra woman definitely wasn't her shape. She'd have to ask. Looking at the label, she felt sick. Victoria's Secret? Really? She took off her scrubs, putting them into a pile on the floor. Slipping off her pants, she quickly pulled the new ones on. She turned, looking around, and she found a mirror. She assessed the damage done. Her sides where bruised, turning black. There was a blue bruise on her face. A cut above her eye which had scabbed over. She had numerous cuts and bruises up and down her arms and legs. But no blood on her skin. Someone had wiped her down. She shuddered, hoping it was Seras, preying it wasn't Alucard. Pulling on the jeans and shirt, she looked at her hair. It was filthy, and she could smell the irony, salty stench of dried blood in it. sighing, she scrunched it up into a messy bun. Turning, she exited the room. Down the stairs, third door to the right. Taking a deep breath, she knocked the door. "Come in." came a woman's voice. Lizzie thought. Opening the heavy oak door, she took it all in. What seemed to be a ball room had been converted into a dining room. There was the aristocratic woman from her bedroom, seated in front of a fire place at the head of a long dining table. "Hello Miss Rivaille." (Yes, for all you Attack on Titan fans, I just did that. What're you gonna do?;D )"Hello..." Lizzie started, unsure what to say.

"Porridge? Tea?" she asked Lizzie, gesturing for her to take a seat. Lizzie sat.

"Yes please." she nodded, realising how hungry she was.

"Reggie!" she called softly.

"Right away, ma'am." Lizzie heard a voice echo back across the room. There stood a man of about 40, tall and in a butlers uniform, bowed and exited the room.

"If you don't mind me being so forward... What is it you need from me? Why keep me here? Seras told me most things, I'm just massively confused about the whole situation. Why do you care if I'm safe? Why would Alucard care, even if I was this dead girlfriend of his." Lizzie cut straight to the point. Sir Integra looked up, brows raised, but the edges of her mouth quirked into a smile.

"We, my dear, are the Hellsing Organisation. We hunt and kill vampires, werewolves, and ghouls, amongst other things that may stand in our way to achieve these goals. A ghoul is what is left of a human when their soul is taken by a vampire. When a vampire feasts on a humans blood, the body then becomes an empty vessel that obeys its creators every command. To become a ghoul, especially in this century, it is simple. If you are no longer a virgin, or are the same sex as the vampire draining you, you would then become their slave. However if you are a virgin and of opposite sex to the vampire draining you, you will become a vampire." She crossed her fingers and placed her chin on the arch. "If danger where to come across you, Alucard would feel it. And no matter where, or how, he'd be with you as fast as inhumanly possible. It's in a vampires nature to find their, soul mates. Soul mates exist Elizabeth, and for vampires, it's the most important thing they can find. Alucard has tracked you and your reincarnations, if you will, since 1456. But each time he has found you, he's lost you. You've died because of-"

"Because of Marissa." A dark voice came from the corner. Alucard stood at his intimidating height. He had a stack of files in each of his hand. Nearly gliding towards her, he stopped dead in front of Lizzie. He dropped the files in front of her. Opening the first one, she realised it was a dossier. On a woman called-

"Francesca Aliza James. Born 1646, in Mississippi. Died in 1665. Orphaned girl who's father had died in a flour mill incident, and mother had been murdered a few months after her birth. I tracked you to your homestead, the one left to you by your parents. Found dead two days later thrown off a cliff into a ravine."

The next file held an old yellowed photo of a girl. Who looked just like Lizzie! Her eyes widened. Her hair was in tight curls, and she was wearing a strange, foreign uniform.

"Isabelle Delacleur. Born 1814 in Paris. Died 1829. I found you quite early, at seven years old. But as both your parents where wealthy merchants, I could only protect you from afar. Your parents sent you to boarding school, and I posed as a grounds keeper. But while I was away, Marissa stepped in as headmistress and within a week you'd gone missing. I found your body, curled up in a flower bed in the forest upon my return."

Opening the last dossier, she looked at the photo. It was the thickest. It contained two Opening it, she saw the faces of four women. It was a World War 2 photograph. The woman, second from the left, looked like Lizzie as well. Her hair was rolled into victory rolls, and she was wearing a dress that looked like a knee long button up shirt. She was smiling.

The second picture was of the same woman wearing a dark green British army jumpsuit, this time on her own. Her smile was no longer there.

"Georgia Grey. Born 1923. By twenty years old, she had infiltrated and destroyed three different Nazi hide outs, sniffed out six different Nazi spies, and her work helped to save over 600 Jewish children and infants from death camps. But you won't hear her name anywhere. All her documents where burned and erased. Marissa had planted a bomb under the building and tipped of the SS. I had planned to save her at the last minute, but I wasn't fast enough. Georgia knew she was going to die, so she kept her targets as hostage. The building was surrounded by SS officers. So she shot all six of her targets, and that's when the bomb was detonated. The date of death was August 29th, 1945. Just days before the official end of the war, aged twenty two." Alucard finished. He looked crestfallen. Sir Integra took over.

"We need you to become an agent of the Hellsing Organisation. A vampire hunter, if you so choose to think, all creatures of darkness. We know you're capable. You'd be kept in the manor, and you'd be protected. And after Marissa is taken care of, you'll be free to go. If you so choose."

Lizzie thought. She would be looked after, she would be safe. Breathing, she looked Sir Integra straight in the eye.

"I'll do it. I'll become an agent of the Hellsing Organisation."


	5. Chapter 5

"Seras, you can call me Lizzie you know. I'm not your teacher, there is no need for calling me Miss." Lizzie playfully poked Seras with her thumb. She nodded. "Yes! Sorry! By the way, your uniform arrived." Pointing at a large cardboard box sitting in the centre of the room. They where in a gymnasium style room with mats and boxing gloves and pads. Picking up the box, Seras sliced through the sellotape with one finger nail. Lizzie was dumb founded, looking at her own chipped were in desperate need for a manicure. Seras's nails where perfect, a natural rounded shape.

Opening up the box, she pulled out the new all in one jumpsuit. It was red and black, with the Hellsing emblem on the left breast.

"Here, let me help you try it on!" she said.

"What? But we're not in a bathroom?"

"Don't be silly, everyone else has gone home, it's Friday evening!" Seras laughed. Hesitating, Lizzie pulled the black leggings down, and pulled off the long sleeved tshirt she was wearing. Taking the uniform, she slid it on. It clutched at her like a second skin, but it was light and breathable.

"These where designed for the secret services and the Spec Ops and Recon squads in the army. But the government decided we needed them first, all we needed to do was test it out for them in the field. All went well, thank God."

"Between the two layers of synthetic, extra comfy fabric is a layer of newly developed kevlar, stops bullets and knife attacks all over the body. It's a breathable fabric, which means no sweating. It also keeps heat in, so you'll be suited for all environments. The boots," Seras said, pulling out a pair of knee high black boots from the box "are made of thick leather. Real. So sorry if you're a vegetarian. Inside the right boot, theres a small compartment. In them is where we keep cyanide pills. You know... Just in case. But so far, no one has ever had to use them. And you see the soles of the shoes? They have knives concealed in them. If ever you find yourself in a position with no weapon or your hands are tied, just use one foot to kick the tab into the others heel. That way you can slice your way out."

"Right, I'm going to go over what we've already learned with hand to hand combat. We did have you down to learn how to use a gun, however, Alucard had... business to attend to elsewhere." Seras frowned. She herself had not seen her master since that night. It had been three weeks, and Lizzie's training had been going very well. Sir Integra was very impressed with her progress. There suddenly was a crackling over a tanoy system. "*ahem* Elizabeth? You're needed in Sir Integra's office."

"Well, looks like you're needed elsewhere. I'll meet you later for some lunch?" Seras said. The fact Seras could still eat human food, and actually enjoyed doing so, was a relief to Lizzie. She didn't think she could cope if finger sandwiches to Lizzie was something completely different to Seras. Instead, Seras enjoyed a ham and cheese sandwich and a slice of cake every now and then. Lizzie and Seras walked together right to the door of Sir Integra's office. Lizzie could hear muffled voices. Seras went white. "Get in there, quickly. I'll see you soon." And she ran off quickly. Lizzie knocked on the door. "Come in!" she heard Integra shout.

"Master please. She can't. I can do this on my own! I refuse to lose her again." Alucard stood in front of the desk. He whipped around to face in her direction.

"Ah Lizzie. Tell Alucard how well your training is going. You'll be accompanying him, and helping him destroy the targets inside." Integra said. "Alucard, go. Show her how to shoot a gun."

Alucard seethed visually. He turned and stalked away. Lizzie could see the anger in his face, and heard it in his voice as he said: "Ten minutes. Be downstairs in the practice room." And with that, he disappeared down through the floor boards. Lizzie, shaking her head, looked at Integra in concern. "I'm so confused. What club is it we're raiding?"

"Underworld. Truly fitting. There have been a few vampires running it for years, it's very much like a normal Goth club you see around the country. As they were living peacefully alongside humans and there had been no attacks in or around their club up until recently, we decided to overlook them. However, for the last three weeks, no less than eight girls have turned up around the area, all with puncture marks, some bodies mangled so beyond recognition that only their dental records could be used to identify them. Others where just simply left, laying as if asleep, and blunt force trauma to the back of the head. I'd say it was to stop them becoming ghouls. It's strange, it was as if an older vampire was showing a newer vampire the ropes." Integra said, almost as if to herself. Lizzie looked down at the table. There where many photos of crime scenes, all splayed out, covering most of the hard oak.

"My neighbour Jenny goes to that club... she goes every weekend."

"Don't say anything. Her or her friends may be in some way involved in this, and we don't want the operation to be for nothing. Now, go down and listen to Alucard." Integra nodded her out of the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Lizzie was feeling scared. The thought of being alone with him while he had a gun in his hand made her uncomfortable... Before she could make up any more scenarios in her head, the door swung open. Alucard stood in the door way, looming above her.

"Come on. I have to push two weeks' worth of lessons into a few hours. Then you need to get ready. Another reason you shouldn't be coming. Come in." He stepped aside for her. She hadn't noticed up stairs, but he looked different. Instead of being waist length, his hair was shoulder length, and wild and curly, like he'd been running his fingers through it. He had a moustache, and had a slight shadow of hair on his cheeks and chin. He had left his hat and red coat somewhere, and he had loosened his cravat. His shirt hung in disarray. He was so... handsome. Not that he wasn't handsome before, he was, but there was just something about him that seemed so appealing. Without his glasses and the rest of his red get up, his face was accentuated. His bone structure was strong, his nose and cheeks prominent. He had lips that looked like they belonged to a marble statue, chiselled and shaped perfectly. He had a strong, squared chin. But the most prominent feature was the eyes. Now a deep, rich velvety colour, Lizzie lost her train of thought. She didn't even realised he was pulling her into the room, so when she did, she tripped. Right into his chest. Lizzie blushed bright red. Her hand brushed from his pectoral to his stomach. This wasn't like her. Now that she had broken eye contact, she could think clearly. But as quickly as the clear came, she felt a massive sense of nostalgia. Deja vu. In her head, she pictured the smell of fresh air, food and wine, the sound of rustling fabrics, the feeling of cool lips on her hand.

Shaking her head and using his chest to push herself off of him, she straightened the clothes out. "Where is it you said you were from?" Lizzie asked, her voice sounding more strained than it was meant to.

"I'm from Transylvania, in Romania, but I've not been there for many years." he said quietly. "It's beautiful this time of year." he said, his voice trailing off.

"Isn't that where Vlad the Impaler lived, too?" she laughed, jokingly poking at him.

"Yes, it is. Funny, isn't it?" he said, only a ghost of a smile playing on his lips. "Come, stand at that table." He pointed to the inside range, where there was three separate boxed off segments for a single person to stand in. She walked over to the one in the middle, picking up the gun off of the table. Alucard was already at her shoulder.

"I'll be showing you how to use a semi-automatic gun today. Revolvers aren't that great. When holding a hand gun, hold it downwards. Always check if it's loaded. If it's empty, with the thumb of your dominant hand, press the magazine release, which is this," he said, taking her hand and rubbing it against a small button on the left hand side of the gun, just behind the trigger. "This models empty clip will drop out. You would then replace it with a loaded clip by pushing it in until you hear the click." He stooped over her, his arms guiding hers while she held the gun. His scent invaded her thoughts, making it difficult for her to focus.

"No! Don't put your thumb on the back of the slide. Give it space. Don't touch the sides of the slide either, it could give you a nasty burn." he fussed around her. Lizzie, if she was thinking straight, would have resented this contact. But now, she was leaning back into him, her body crushing into his. Alucard shifted uncomfortably, he would have relished this attention at any other point, but not while he was teaching her to protect himself. "Steady the gun with your other hand. Good, you're doing well. Non dominant hand supporting the dominant hand." He arranged her hands for her, so they sat safely. "Look down the barrel of the gun, keep one eye closed. Then, breath easily. Slower. Now stay very still, and pull the trigger by the time I count to three. I'll protect your ears." He put a hand over each of her ears to block out the loud sound. She squeezed the trigger, and the shot hit straight through the paper chest of the target on the right side. Alucard took his hands away from her ears.

"Wow! Well done!" They both heard a French accent resonate through the big room. Turning, they saw it was Pip. He wore nothing but shorts and his long hair coming down his back in wet strands.

"What is it, Pip?" Alucard asked angrily.

"Nothing, just wondering how the master and his lovely woman was fairing. However, I can't dally. I promised Seras I'd be upstairs so I could, erm, help her dry off." And with that, he turned and walked out. Lizzie blushed a dark red.

"So is Seras with Pip or..." Lizzie asked, her voice trailing off.

"Seras sired Pip. Turned him into one of us. Like I turned her. She was a police girl, and her entire squadron was wiped out by a psychotic vampire posing as the new priest of the church. He turned all of them and the town's folk into ghouls. He tried reasoning with me, asking if I'd join him. But I had to shoot through Seras to kill him. Seras, being a virgin at the time, was turned that night."  
"So what does being a virgin have to do with any of it? And what's a ghoul?" Lizzie was puzzled. It'd been a few weeks and she still wasn't clued in on all the terms.  
"Everything my dear! To make a new vampire, you must first have a vampire of the opposite sex turn the chosen person. Said chosen person must also be a virgin. A ghoul is the product of a non-virgin or same sex feeding. What everyone in the hospital I saved you from was." He told her.  
Seth… she thought.  
"Have you turned anyone other than Seras?" she asked, steering the question to safer territory. Or so she thought. Alucard's face went gaunt for a second. He then said sternly: "Yes. Altogether, I have turned five women. Seras being the latest. Before her was a young girl named Mina, however she was killed as a result of my imprisonment. They couldn't kill me, so they wrapped me in chains in the very room I reside in now, and they had to kill her. She was ravenous. They couldn't help her. The other three… well they're long stories." He frowned. These three obviously bothered him. So she decided to ask at another date. "From living in a nest together with me, the three became sadistic killers, so much so that they started to draw attention. So I had to kill them. Alina and Lavinia, the two youngest, where asleep in their coffin when I plunged a stake through their hearts. However, the eldest of the three, Marissa, was not in her coffin. In fact, she caught onto my plan, and went on a rampage. Killing a whole village worth of people at once, and turning them into ghouls, hundreds whipped out in a single night. I hadn't realised how attached she had gotten to me, or that she had grown to love me. I didn't think at this point vampires could feel love. But I broke her heart, and bruised her pride. So when she realised you, the True Bride, as the legends had it, actually existed, she became infuriated. Before the first 'you's arrival in Wallachia, she had killed the crew men of several different boats when they had docked. But she had missed yours because you had landed in the day time, thank God. I was at that dock every night awaiting your ship, scared she'd kill my friend, who was your father. But two nights after you arrived at the castle, she threw you off a balcony." Alucard looked pained while remembering this, and she had seen it once before, in the eyes of a little boy who had arrived at the hospital one day. He and his friend had been playing, and a car came out of nowhere. A drunk driver. His friend pushed him out of the way, and he took the full force of the hit. His friend was killed instantly, the boy, Billy she thought his name was, was left with a concussion and a broken arm. However, for three days he wouldn't speak, just sat with that pained look on his face. Hollow, sorrowful, almost dead. That was the same look that Alucard was showing on his face.  
"You Alucard, are too much shock factor for one person." And she turned away, attempting to walk away.  
"Elizabeth please!" Alucard wrapped her long pale fingers around her wrist. An electrical shock went through Elizabeth as she saw another scene flicker before her eyes.  
Suddenly she was elsewhere. She could smell rich pine, and could hear the distant hustle and bustle of a party. She looked down, she was wearing a regency gown. On a balcony, overlooking a stretching estate.  
"Enjoying the view, young lady?" came a voice. Turning around quickly, she saw a blonde woman in a silken grey dress. She was heartbreakingly beautiful, and Elizabeth would have been struck with jealousy if her delicate features where not twisted into a sadistic snarl.  
"Excuse me?" Lizzie asked meekly. The woman's face became flat and calm, like the ocean after a storm. Fear trickled through Lizzie veins, and she had the innate instinct this woman couldn't be trusted. Everything inside her screamed at her to run.  
"Are you enjoying the view?" she spat back at her. She seemingly floated towards her, her steps too graceful to look like an actual step. She stopped right in front of her. Lizzie saw the red of her eyes. _Vampire!_ Lizzie internally screamed.  
"You're stepping on my toes, girl." The woman whispered into her ear, pulled away, her mouth a hair away from her own, and for one moment Lizzie thought she'd kiss her. She stepped back until her back hit the concrete wall, the only thing stopping her from hitting the ground below. A bead of sweat dripped down the back of Lizzie's neck and slithered down her spine. "The Count is mine." She hissed. Then, inhaling deeply, Lizzie could almost hear the 'mmm' vibrating from her voice box. Laughing, she took her by the bodice, and pushed. Lizzie felt falling, falling into nothing. Then, blackness.


	7. Chapter 7

Ripping her hand away from Alucard, she jumped back.  
"What was that?" She exclaimed. Her hand felt like it was vibrating.  
"What did you see?" Alucard exclaimed, surprised.  
"I... She pushed me! Off a balcony!" Lizzie exclaimed. She started to cry. "Who was she? What did she want? Why would she do that?" Lizzie sobbed. She just didn't understand why this was happening. Alucard pulled her to him. His whole body, it seemed to wrap around her, though it was not his arms. Despite his body being cool, she felt a warmth spread through her body, one that made her feel safe. Safer than she'd ever felt in her life. She continued to cry into Alucard's shoulder. He settled them to the ground, where he sat her in his lap and cradled her. Lizzie threw her arms around his neck, settled her head into the crook of his neck. And he held her, held her until she couldn't cry anymore and the convulsions of her body subdued.  
"Lizzie. I'm sorry. We need to get ready." Alucard muttered into her hair. Lizzie caught herself, shocked she'd embraced him so easily. She got up, her legs still shaking. Alucard then stood again, towering over her. She sniffles, and looked him in the eye. "Thank you." She muttered. He placed a hand on either side of her face, and kissed her forehead. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her flush to his chest. Resting his chin on top of her soft hair, he said: "Lizzie, I need you to speak to the girls working at Underworld, mainly the dancers about their employer, ask about a job. Do not approach any men. If someone's goes to get their employer then I want you to stay put, I'll find you. Can you do that?" He asked her, his tone flat and calm.  
"Yes." Lizzie nodded under his chin. He released her, whipping a tear from her eye.  
"Good. Now go and get ready." Lizzie nodded again, turning to trudge up the stairs. Getting to her room, she opened the door and there were several bags on the bed, There was a note on the bed, from Alucard.  
_Beloved Lizzie,_  
_I picked this for you. I hope you like it._

_Yours only and forever,_  
_Alucard x_

Lizzie cracked a smile at this. How sweet! Opening the bag, she stopped. This dress was stunning! Pulling it out of its bag, she marvelled at the simple beauty of it. It was a long, burgundy empress dress with a diamond shape of sequins that came between the breasts. It looked too beautiful to wear. Checking the label, she cringed at the price tag that had been left on. Far too much money for something that could possibly get ruined. Then, it hit her. This was her first mission. Her first real encounter with the kind of vampires that had killed her friends, her patients. Shuddering, she laid the dress on the bed. She noticed it had a long slit up the side which exposed her right leg slightly. Inside the bag she found a simple black pair of high heeled pumps. Checking the time, she realised she only had an hour to be ready and at the front door. She curled her hair, pinning it in place. She applied a small amount of makeup and some red lipstick. Checking the time again, she saw she had ten minutes. Enough time to put the dress and shoes on.

Standing in front of the full length mirror, she marvelled at herself. For the first time in many years, she felt beautiful. Perfect. She smiled. There was a short rap at the door, and in came Seras, now currently in her pjs. Seras stopped and stared in wonder. The dress fit Lizzie's slim but curved frame perfectly, as if it had been made for her especially. She heard a chap on the door, and then heard it creak open.  
"It's me, Seras. Master is downstairs waiting..." Seras trailed off, catching sight of her friend. "Liz... You look beautiful!" Seras gasped. Lizzie could feel her grin grow bigger. "Thank you Seras! Alucards downstairs did you say?" She asked. "Do you think he'll like the dress on me?" Before she could stop herself, the question slipped out. Seras picked up on this. "Of course miss, dark red is very becoming of you. But I have this for you." she held up a semi automatic pistol and a thigh holster. How very 007 chic. Seras helped her position the holster and gun so that it wouldn't be noticed.

Lizzie took a deep breath, then sprayed the perfume that was on the side (the same as her usual) quickly as a last measure. The familiar scent did a small amount to relax her tense body. Another breath rattled out of her as she placed a hand on the rail. Descending the staircase, she wondered what Alucard would wear. The usual outfit of a red duster coat and hat? Very conspicuous . This was answered as she while distracted, tripped off the bottom stair, and into the arms of the very vampire in question. Looking up into his eyes, she saw he had pulled his hair back into a ponytail, though it was a fair few inches shorter now. His moustache was groomed well. He wore a black suit and burgundy tie, obviously expensive. He was so handsome... _Stop it Lizzie! _Her inner voice shouted at her. She blinked, momentarily dumbfounded by the beautiful, dangerous monster in front of her.

"You look so beautiful Elizabeth." Alucard breathed, leaning down. He laid a small kiss on her cheek, and he took another sharp breath. "Simply beautiful." She felt him smile against her skin. "Are you ready?"  
"Yes." she said, motioning him to lead the way.

"I thought we weren't supposed to draw attention to ourselves?"  
"I fail to see the problem."  
"You're going to drive a white lamborghini aventador to a fucking night club?" she cursed, waving her hand at the sleek, madly expensive car. As beautiful as it was, she would have felt less conspicuous with him arriving at the nightclub with her in his usual attire. At least in all the vampire bars she'd seen in the films, he'd kind of fit in.  
"My Queen, just trust me. Please, we're already late." he said smoothly, tapping the face of his watch. Lizzie rolled her eyes and stalked to the car, trying to disguise the nerves. She lifted up the scissor door and slid in slowly. While she was arranging her dress, shadows appeared around the car, she could see them from the small light in the front seat of the car. Panicking, she then realised that the shadows were shutting the door. Alucard slid into the seat next to her, opening and closing his door manually. "This is you, isnt it?" she gestured toward the now closed door. He smiled that wolfish grin, the one she was quickly becoming fond of. Putting the key in the ignition. the car purred to life. "Strap in." he said. When she didn't listen the first time, he looked at her through narrowed eyes. "Elizabeth. Strap. In." he demanded. She saw real irritation flair in his eyes, so Lizzie quickly put her belt on. Satisfied that she was safely buckled up, he revved the car and sped off. Taking in the huge mansion they were quickly leaving in the rearview mirror, she saw how stunning it was. She hadn't left the house in two weeks, she had been too busy with Seras. As they disappeared into the darkness, she looked towards Alucard. How could this incredibly handsome man- vampire... be her_ soulmate? _  
As if he could hear her thoughts, Alucard looked towards Lizzie. He reached one hand out, taking hers in his. "Smile Elizabeth. You're far more beautiful when you're smiling at me." he joked, squeezing her hand lightly. He withdrew softly, almost as if he was scared to hurt her. And in that moment, for the first time in weeks, even though she was driving towards one of the most dangerous things she would ever do, Lizzie felt truly safe.


	8. Chapter 8

Lizzie had lost herself in the car ride. However, when the car slowed, Alucard handed her an ID that had her nurse identification card picture on it, with her assigned name. "Jessica Wright?" she questioned.

"It goes through a randomized system. It stops patterns from appearing." he said, and extended his hand. "Money." She felt the large roll of money being put into her hand. "Put it in your purse."

"But I don't have a-" she was cut off as he raised a hand. A black clutch bag with the small chain hung from his pointer finger. She took it slowly. "Thank you." she smiled a little. "Ok, I'll be in momentarily. Go in and you'll see me there soon. Order yourself a vodka or gin, you'll be able to see if anyone has tampered with it." She nodded, and got out of the car. Standing, she saw there was a long line of glamorously dressed women and suave looking gentlemen waiting to gain access to the club. A tall, bald man stood at the line. He clapped eyes on Lizzie, his eyes raking against her form. He motioned her over.

"Here we are miss. No admission fee for you. Have a good night." He smiled at her, pulling the rope back. She grinned and touched his arm as she walked past. "Thank you." She said, hearing the audible anger from the rest of the line. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Alucards car driving by slowly before disappearing down the street. Smiling again, she entered the club.

Underworld was much different to what she imagined it to be. The fact that everyone was dressed up for a Hollywood red carpet style event just didn't match up to the interior, the music, or the atmosphere. Walking in, the walls, floors and the majority of clothing was black. A band Lizzie recognised as In This Moment were blasting through the speakers, but she couldn't remember the song. There was red, purple and green strobe lights that made the thick smoke from the fog machine appear eerier than it would already. Lining the walls, there were four female dancers in glass cases, gyrating and dancing around poles in scanty outfits which seemed to be made of nothing more than some leather and lace, with a few diamantes here and there. The two she could see were both beautiful, but not 'vampire standard.' It struck Lizzie that the glass cases these girls were in the cases to keep them safe from the undead club goers. There was a long bar that stretched and dominated one side of the room, with four different bar attendants spread out along them. Three were women, and one was a man. Looking round, she could see the other patrons of the club. She pushed her way through the busy club, some how ending up being edged onto the dance floor. Lizzie pushed and barged her way to the bar. Landing in front of one of the three women, she smiled. This girl was about 5'5'', with thick red hair, and a large chest. She wore a black leather crop top, with a matching skirt and patented Doc had big brown eyes, her eyelashes were impossibly long, and she had a small gathering of freckles across her cheeks. And she had the biggest resting bitch face Lizzie had ever seen. Human. Lizzie was still desperately looking around for Alucard.

"What can I get ya?" she asked, as if bored of asking the same question over and over again.

"Erm... a vodka and lemonade

"On the rocks, honey?" Lizzie nodded back at her. Another barmaid, an African American girl wearing a red and black corset, a decorative choker and black jeans jogged up to her. She whispered something in her colleague's ear. She nodded back at her, and the other girl ran off again. The first barmaid turned to her and said "Put your money away, that guy down there just paid ten times what I needed as a tip for this drink." she smiled, pointing down the bar. She looked down to see Alucard leaning his towering form against the bar, what she only suspected to be brandy in his hand and a smirk on his face. She rolled her eyes and smiled, and turned to find her drink in front of her. She sipped at the drink.

"So... when do the dancers come down?" she shyly asked her red haired bar maid. She saw the brown eyes light up with hope.

"Oh you want a private dance with one of 'em? Wouldn't have guessed you were that way inclined. They come down in about half an hour." she smiled, a genuine, flirty smile. Lizzie shivered. No no no no no. She took a large gulp of her drink, and cast her eyes back to Alucard. He had narrowed his eyes, obviously displeased with the scene unfolding in front of him. She rolled her eyes at him playfully. Taking another sip at her drink, she walked away, towards the cages. But she could feel his eyes on her back. She watched the dancers with intent, wondering which one would be easiest to talk to. Lizzie decided the girl in the glass box closes to the bar looked the nicest. She couldn't see much of her face, just that she had a rounded face with a sweet mouth.

When they came down from the cages, they quickly retreated. Except the girl she wanted to talk to. She had her back facing Lizzie, who walked towards her quickly. She was a girl with short, curly brown hair. Tapping her on the shoulder, she turned. Two things hit her at once. The large, somehow innocent looking red eyes, and the flawless beauty of such a creature. She stuttered. Then; "Those are some wicked contacts. Hi... I'm Jess." she extended her hand. The small woman, who was quite clearly a vampire, took her hand and shook it.

"Yeaaahhh, my contacts, haha. My name's Abigail. Can I help you?" Liz looked over her shoulder at the other dancers that were scattering around the club, and at the ones taking their place. They all had glowing, deep red eyes. All vampires. All young girls, some of which that couldn't be more than 17. She pulled her eyes away to focus on the young vampire in front of her.

"I've just moved here from Liverpool and I was looking to resume working as a dancer here. Would you be able to tell me how I would possibly go about getting a job here?" the lies rolled off her tongue almost naturally. Abigail looked her up and down. She kept glancing around, weary..

"Where did you work before? Last I heard, Liverpool didn't have many... establishments, like this one. What was the name of it?" Abigail enquired. Funny, Liverpool had plenty of strip clubs.

"I don't believe you would have heard of it, it wasn't very upscale. It was called Aphrodites."

"Right. Well the owner isn't here right now. Do you want their number? I just need to get my bag, I'm finishing now anyway. I'll be right back." Abigail looked behind Lizzie, and her eyes widened. She looked back into Lizzie's face. "Ermm... in fact... could you possibly come with me please? I... I might be a while." she muttered. She grabbed Lizzie's hand and pulled her along the throbbing dance floor. She was unbelievably strong. Lizzie looked around desperately, and locked eyes with a darkly dressed man. Remembering what Alucard had said, she nodded towards the door as clearly as she could, not caring whether she got caught or not. After the door was shut, she whirled around and stared at her. "That tall man outside, with the long black hair... He's come to see my boss, hasn't he?"

"Tall man? Who?" Liz tried to play dumb. The girl saw Alucard. She thought he was trying to be inconspicuous.

"I saw the way he was looking at you. And we all know who he is, so that means one thing."

"What's that?"

"You're his promised. His True Queen." with this, Abigail dropped to her knees. "Please...please help us miss. Our boss... she did this to us. She made us what we are. She took us from our families, our friends and our homes. She makes us..." the tears in her eyes, Abigail grabbed the front of her dress. "She makes us have sex with these disgusting men for blood. Not for money, or reputation, she kills them afterwards! She does it for entertainment. She's a monster. We're all monster, but this... this creature... please Miss, I'm scared. I can't carry on like this." Looking into her face, now covered in black eye makeup, she realised that not all of their kind were evil. She kind of reminded her of Seras. Liz got down to her level, and held her face between her hands. "Don't worry Abigail. I swear to you, him and I will get you out of here. On my life."

Just then, Alucard burst through the door.

"Whats going on?"

Filling Alucard in on what happened, he knelt down in front of the girl. "Look at me, child." he barked. The girls head shot straight up. It did not seem out of her own free will, as she was shaking. What kind of nuts powers did this guy have?

"Now..." he said, holding his gaze to hers. "Tell me child... who is your boss? What is here name?"

"Her name... her name is Clara."

"And how old is Clara? Really?"

"245 years old... she was brought to England from America on a ship 230 years ago."

"How old was she when she was turned?"

"14 sir..."

"Jesus Christ! How can a 14 year old girl commit such atrocities?" Liz's eyes widened in shock.

"Lizzie... you have to remember, she isn't a 14 year old anymore. She's a woman in a child's body. She's matured and turned these poor girls as a means of entertainment. She is no innocent."

"Who is it that Clara answers to?" Liz looked at him puzzled, but her confusion deepened when Abigail replied.

"Marissa."


	9. Chapter 9

Lizzie had lost herself in the car ride. However, when the car slowed, Alucard handed her an ID that had her nurse identification card picture on it, with her assigned name. "Jessica Wright?" she questioned.

"It goes through a randomized system. It stops patterns from appearing." he said, and extended his hand. "Money." She felt the large roll of money being put into her hand. "Put it in your purse."

"But I don't have a-" she was cut off as he raised a hand. A black clutch bag with the small chain hung from his pointer finger. She took it slowly. "Thank you." she smiled a little. "Ok, I'll be in momentarily. Go in and you'll see me there soon. Order yourself a vodka or gin, you'll be able to see if anyone has tampered with it." She nodded, and got out of the car. Standing, she saw there was a long line of glamorously dressed women and suave looking gentlemen waiting to gain access to the club. A tall, bald man stood at the line. He clapped eyes on Lizzie, his eyes raking against her form. He motioned her over.

"Here we are miss. No admission fee for you. Have a good night." He smiled at her, pulling the rope back. She grinned and touched his arm as she walked past. "Thank you." She said, hearing the audible anger from the rest of the line. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Alucards car driving by slowly before disappearing down the street. Smiling again, she entered the club.

Underworld was much different to what she imagined it to be. The fact that everyone was dressed up for a Hollywood red carpet style event just didn't match up to the interior, the music, or the atmosphere. Walking in, the walls, floors and the majority of clothing was black. A band Lizzie recognised as In This Moment were blasting through the speakers, but she couldn't remember the song. There was red, purple and green strobe lights that made the thick smoke from the fog machine appear eerier than it would already. Lining the walls, there were four female dancers in glass cases, gyrating and dancing around poles in scanty outfits which seemed to be made of nothing more than some leather and lace, with a few diamantes here and there. The two she could see were both beautiful, but not 'vampire standard.' It struck Lizzie that the glass cases these girls were in the cases to keep them safe from the undead club goers. There was a long bar that stretched and dominated one side of the room, with four different bar attendants spread out along them. Three were women, and one was a man. Looking round, she could see the other patrons of the club. She pushed her way through the busy club, some how ending up being edged onto the dance floor. Lizzie pushed and barged her way to the bar. Landing in front of one of the three women, she smiled. This girl was about 5'5'', with thick red hair, and a large chest. She wore a black leather crop top, with a matching skirt and patented Doc had big brown eyes, her eyelashes were impossibly long, and she had a small gathering of freckles across her cheeks. And she had the biggest resting bitch face Lizzie had ever seen. Human. Lizzie was still desperately looking around for Alucard.

"What can I get ya?" she asked, as if bored of asking the same question over and over again.

"Erm... a vodka and lemonade

"On the rocks, honey?" Lizzie nodded back at her. Another barmaid, an African American girl wearing a red and black corset, a decorative choker and black jeans jogged up to her. She whispered something in her colleague's ear. She nodded back at her, and the other girl ran off again. The first barmaid turned to her and said "Put your money away, that guy down there just paid ten times what I needed as a tip for this drink." she smiled, pointing down the bar. She looked down to see Alucard leaning his towering form against the bar, what she only suspected to be brandy in his hand and a smirk on his face. She rolled her eyes and smiled, and turned to find her drink in front of her. She sipped at the drink.

"So... when do the dancers come down?" she shyly asked her red haired bar maid. She saw the brown eyes light up with hope.

"Oh you want a private dance with one of 'em? Wouldn't have guessed you were that way inclined. They come down in about half an hour." she smiled, a genuine, flirty smile. Lizzie shivered. No no no no no. She took a large gulp of her drink, and cast her eyes back to Alucard. He had narrowed his eyes, obviously displeased with the scene unfolding in front of him. She rolled her eyes at him playfully. Taking another sip at her drink, she walked away, towards the cages. But she could feel his eyes on her back. She watched the dancers with intent, wondering which one would be easiest to talk to. Lizzie decided the girl in the glass box closes to the bar looked the nicest. She couldn't see much of her face, just that she had a rounded face with a sweet mouth.

When they came down from the cages, they quickly retreated. Except the girl she wanted to talk to. She had her back facing Lizzie, who walked towards her quickly. She was a girl with short, curly brown hair. Tapping her on the shoulder, she turned. Two things hit her at once. The large, somehow innocent looking red eyes, and the flawless beauty of such a creature. She stuttered. Then; "Those are some wicked contacts. Hi... I'm Jess." she extended her hand. The small woman, who was quite clearly a vampire, took her hand and shook it.

"Yeaaahhh, my contacts, haha. My name's Abigail. Can I help you?" Liz looked over her shoulder at the other dancers that were scattering around the club, and at the ones taking their place. They all had glowing, deep red eyes. All vampires. All young girls, some of which that couldn't be more than 17. She pulled her eyes away to focus on the young vampire in front of her.

"I've just moved here from Liverpool and I was looking to resume working as a dancer here. Would you be able to tell me how I would possibly go about getting a job here?" the lies rolled off her tongue almost naturally. Abigail looked her up and down. She kept glancing around, weary..

"Where did you work before? Last I heard, Liverpool didn't have many... establishments, like this one. What was the name of it?" Abigail enquired. Funny, Liverpool had plenty of strip clubs.

"I don't believe you would have heard of it, it wasn't very upscale. It was called Aphrodites."

"Right. Well the owner isn't here right now. Do you want their number? I just need to get my bag, I'm finishing now anyway. I'll be right back." Abigail looked behind Lizzie, and her eyes widened. She looked back into Lizzie's face. "Ermm... in fact... could you possibly come with me please? I... I might be a while." she muttered. She grabbed Lizzie's hand and pulled her along the throbbing dance floor. She was unbelievably strong. Lizzie looked around desperately, and locked eyes with a darkly dressed man. Remembering what Alucard had said, she nodded towards the door as clearly as she could, not caring whether she got caught or not. After the door was shut, she whirled around and stared at her. "That tall man outside, with the long black hair... He's come to see my boss, hasn't he?"

"Tall man? Who?" Liz tried to play dumb. The girl saw Alucard. She thought he was trying to be inconspicuous.

"I saw the way he was looking at you. And we all know who he is, so that means one thing."

"What's that?"

"You're his promised. His True Queen." with this, Abigail dropped to her knees. "Please...please help us miss. Our boss... she did this to us. She made us what we are. She took us from our families, our friends and our homes. She makes us..." the tears in her eyes, Abigail grabbed the front of her dress. "She makes us have sex with these disgusting men for blood. Not for money, or reputation, she kills them afterwards! She does it for entertainment. She's a monster. We're all monster, but this... this creature... please Miss, I'm scared. I can't carry on like this." Looking into her face, now covered in black eye makeup, she realised that not all of their kind were evil. She kind of reminded her of Seras. Liz got down to her level, and held her face between her hands. "Don't worry Abigail. I swear to you, him and I will get you out of here. On my life."

Just then, Alucard burst through the door.

"Whats going on?"

Filling Alucard in on what happened, he knelt down in front of the girl. "Look at me, child." he barked. The girls head shot straight up. It did not seem out of her own free will, as she was shaking. What kind of nuts powers did this guy have?

"Now..." he said, holding his gaze to hers. "Tell me child... who is your boss? What is here name?"

"Her name... her name is Clara."

"And how old is Clara? Really?"

"245 years old... she was brought to England from America on a ship 230 years ago."

"How old was she when she was turned?"

"14 sir..."

"Jesus Christ! How can a 14 year old girl commit such atrocities?" Liz's eyes widened in shock.

"Lizzie... you have to remember, she isn't a 14 year old anymore. She's a woman in a child's body. She's matured and turned these poor girls as a means of entertainment. She is no innocent."

"Who is it that Clara answers to?" Liz looked at him puzzled, but her confusion deepened when Abigail replied.

"Marissa."


End file.
